Fred's Worst Mistake
by DragonCastle
Summary: The night with Fred had left Hermione devastated. After she left England, Fred realizes what he had just let go. Can he fix their relationship in time or will he forever regret his worst mistake? Sequel to Just Another Sister.


A/N: A sequel to Just Another Sister! I seem to be addicted to Fremione these days, but like I said, Dramione is still my OTP.

It was all he could think of for days. The feel of her body, the taste of her lips, the fire that she ignited within him. At first, he brushed it off. A good shag is bound to be remembered for a few days, wasn't it? He was still a hot-blooded male after all and Hermione, despite their close friendship and despite his claims, was not a girl who was biologically related to him. This, he was sure, would pass. Only it didn't. Days became weeks, and a shortly before a month after their escapade, Fred couldn't deny it any longer. He can't forget it but he sure as hell missed her too.

He had avoided Weasley gatherings for quite some time, still too awkward to face Hermione. The memory was still too fresh for them to act normally around each other. Give it time, he thought. But now, he found himself visiting the Burrow far more frequently in hopes that she will be there. Only she wasn't. Every time he was there and she wasn't, his stomach would plummet, and would only keep his cheer for show. It was normal, he would say to himself. It was normal to be worried about her. She's family!

Fred later found out that she was deployed on a six-month mission overseas. The specifics were confidential and that was all Harry Potter, Head Auror, was willing to let on. She had no contact with other people other than the Auror office. Harry assured the Weasleys that Hermione was safe from harm and she had a partner with her and that _he_ was a capable Auror.

He.

Fred prickled at the word. An annoyance he couldn't place shot through his veins but kept quiet. George shot him a worrying glance, tuning in to his twin's sudden change in mood. Fred brushed him off and continued to eat his dinner.

The days crawled by very slowly for Fred Weasley. Without meaning to, he began to count the days until Hermione's return. The change in him was noticeable. He never went out with other girls anymore and it seemed that his focus was on Hermione alone. Bill and Charlie tried teasing him about it, hinting that maybe, just maybe, he fancies the bookworm? Fred was quick to deny such claims and continued to state that he's only missing his sister. Without knowing why, Fred anticipated Hermione's return greatly. Which is why when Anthony Goldstein returned alone to England leaving Hermione behind, Fred was severely disappointed.

"She's not back?" He exclaimed. The whole family and Harry were gathered in the Burrow for Sunday brunch. Fred had heard of the successful mission in France and that the Aurors in charge were due back the day before. "What do you mean she's not back? She was supposed to get here yesterday!"

"Hermione did return yesterday." Harry said. "But she only did so to apply for a six month leave and pack her things. She seemed to enjoy abroad so much." He finished nonchalantly, yet still watching Fred's reaction.

Fred was a wreck and he didn't even understand why. Surely this reaction was overboard for a brother who was missing his sister? He took a deep breath, composing himself. "France, huh? It is a beautiful place, after all." He chuckled half-heartedly. "Surely she provided you with a floo address or told you where she planned to stay? Surely, she doesn't want complete isolation from us for another six months?" His words and tone were so hopeful it was rather painful for the Weasleys to hear.

"On the contrary, Fred," Ginny interjected, a bit venomously, "Hermione didn't tell anyone where she would be going or where she planned to stay, or even if she planned to stay in France. She, however, expressed her desire to be left alone for the next six months until she returns to England."

Preposterous! Fred thought. Six months without her was a living hell, he doesn't think he could survive another. He excused himself and ran outside, determined to get some fresh air. Finally alone, he felt the tears trickling down his cheeks. He felt frustrated, empty, and worthless. Who was he kidding? She left because he had hurt her. She had bared her innermost thoughts and feelings to him only for him to reject her in the most painful manner possible. Sister my arse. Fred definitely did not see her as a sister and it was time for him to come terms with that fact. He was not yet ready to settle, not yet ready to be serious. He may be older in years, but she was older in their souls. She was wise and mature, and Fred feared that he will ruin everything. He was scared to be hurt and he was scared to hurt her in turn.

"You don't have any right to cry, you know." A feminine voice said behind him. He turned and saw Ginny, cold fury in her eyes. "I was with her after that night. She went to me right before she was about to leave for France. She told me everything, Fred."

"So she told you that she shagged your elder brother, and wanker he is, he ruined everything before anything can begin?" He smiled sadly.

"That, she did." Ginny nodded. "You can't blame her for wanting to get away for as long as possible, Fred."

Fred felt his knees grow weak. He sat down in the dewy grass and buried his head between his knees. "I miss her, Gin."

"I know." Ginny replied, the anger in her voice dissipating, being replaced by sympathy for her brother.

Fred lifted his head and looked straight into Ginny's eyes. "I love her."

Ginny smiled at him sadly. "I know."

The following months were pure torture. Having come to terms with his feelings, Fred had resolved to make things right with Hermione the moment she returned. He would woo her once more and sweep her off her feet! He would ask for her forgiveness, beg, plead, do anything it takes. With this mantra, he braved the days.

It was five months later. He was at the shop when he received a message through floo. Ron's face was visible through the flames and Fred wiped his hands off a rag and approached the fireplace.

"Hey, Ronnie. What's up?"

Ron looked uncertain but continued. "It's Hermione. She's back. She's here right now at the Burrow."

Deep inside, Fred's heart screamed with joy. She's back! And a month early too! "I'll be right there!"

"Yes, Fred, but - " Ron didn't get a chance to finish as Fred was already scampering up the stairs to change into cleaner clothes.

He had a bouquet of daisies in his hand. These were her favorite flowers. Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside the house. He briefly wondered at the pitying glances that were shot his way by Bill, Charlie, and Ron respectively. He briefly wondered at the way George seemed to fidget, as if wanting to tell Fred something important.

"Where is she?" Fred asked Ginny who was exiting the kitchen.

"In there," Ginny replied, motioning to the room she had just left, "but Fred - " he disregarded her words. Head held high, he entered the kitchen.

Her back was facing him, and he knew it was her based on her brown curls. The wild, untamable mane. He wanted to run his fingers through them, to get lost in her scent. She was talking to Molly animatedly, relating her adventures overseas. It was a while before he noticed the pale arm wrapped around her waist. The man with platinum blonde hair stood beside her wearing what must be the best clothes money can buy. He heard the man laugh, a disgusting, throaty sound in Fred's opinion, and watched him bestow a kiss on Hermione's forehead. She blushed prettily, and jealous rage surged through Fred's body. It was then that Hermione noticed him standing behind them.

"Fred," she said with a hint of a smile.

"We'll leave the two of you for a moment, love. Molly has been telling me about these old baby pictures of Ronald. Surely, I can't pass up on this kind of great blackmail material."

Hermione looked up the man and smiled. "Sure, Draco." She leaned up and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'll see you later."

Silence reigned between the two of them upon Draco and Molly's exit. It was Hermione who broke it.

"How have you been, Fred?" She said kindly.

Fred was woken from his stupor. "Malfoy? You're with Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione smiled. "I met him in France. His business gave us some help in wrapping up the case. He also accompanied me in my extended stay overseas."

"And now, the two of you, you're now - "

"Engaged. It was a whirlwind romance, really, but I couldn't imagine a better ending." Hermione finished happily. The joy was radiating from her eyes and it hurt Fred so much to look at it. To know that it wasn't him giving her that sort of elation. "So what about you?" She continued. "I've been gone for almost a year. Did you settle down already? I heard George married Katie Bell. I'm really sorry to have missed it."

What should he say? Should he say he was pining after her these past months?

"I'm good." He managed to croak out. "Still single." He was surprised he managed to give her a smirk. Heck, he was surprised he hadn't broken down to tears yet.

"That's not good." Hermione frowned. "You're not getting any younger, you know." She said playfully, sticking out a tongue at him.

He wanted to say that he would gladly settle down if only she were the one he was settling down with. But of course that wouldn't do now. It was too late.

"Anyway," she said breaking his train of thought, "I suppose I ought to find Draco now. Merlin knows what sort of teasing he's inflicting on Ron right now. Really, boys never grow up."

She was about to exit the room when he did the unthinkable. He grabbed her hand, spun her around and crushed her in his arms.

"Fred," she whispered.

"Give me a moment. Please." He said in a choked voice. She kept silent. "I'm sorry, Hermione. That night, I was scared, I didn't know what to do, what to feel. I'm sorry I hurt you. You were never just a sister to me."

Hermione let herself be held for a few minutes, listening to Fred's litany, to his heartbeat. And then she put her hand on his chest, and pushed him away lightly. "Maybe if you said that before, things would have been different, Fred." She said with a bittersweet smile. "You have hurt me, yes. But I have accepted it already and moved on." She looked him straight in the eyes, and Fred felt exposed as if her brown eyes saw through his soul. "You're still an important person to me, Fred Weasley, but I don't feel that way anymore."

Fred's breathing hitched. He could feel the tears coming, the hot prickly feeling in his eyes setting in. He was glad her back was already turned and was already making her way out the door. At least she couldn't see him cry. Right before she could cross the doorway, she turned her head slightly and spoke, "I hope nothing changes between us, Fred."

"Of course, Hermione," he replied, pain lacing his voice. "Nothing changes."


End file.
